What I won't do to be with you! Part 1
by WWFFanaticChick
Summary: The McMahon Family has another daughter besides Stephanie that no one talks about and she likes to keep it that way until she falls for a WWF Star and he finds out the truth after she lied to him for 11 months
1. Default Chapter Title

My name is Katie and I am a McMahon. The baby of Vince and Linda, the younger sibiling of Shane and Stephanie, The little peanut macroon like Shane's wife Marissa and Stephanie's husband Hunter call me. I know you all are probably thinking, wait a second I thought Stephanie was the baby... Well that is untrue. Steph is slightly older than me. I will be 19 in June. Everyone thinks that it is great to be a McMahon. All the money, All the power and all the fame. But I would trade places with you anyday. Being a McMahon is not all the it is cracked up to be.  
  
Unlike Shane and Steph, I am unknown as a McMahon. I have never been on RAW or Smackdown. I have never been on a promotional tour. I have never even been to a WWF show house or live. The rest of the family does that stuff. Me, I just worry about school. Until that one day that completely changed everything.  
  
I was a freshman at University Of Connecticut majoring in journalism and I was working for WWF Magazine, a job that my father had gotten for me. I diecided one day that I was going to see what it was like and go to WWF headquarters. Dad always talked about it and I did see picture but I was never there. I was always to busy to go there. I went to look for my keys and realized that my wonderful brother Shane took my car to the office and took his keys to the truck with him, so there was my reason to be down there. But I had to take a bus.  
  
I stopped at the corner of the street and headed into the door. Man this place was huge. I snuck into a side down labeled employees only. I was walking down the hall when a voice called out "Hey, how did you get in here?" a young man yelled. It was Jeff Hardy. " Umm, well I slipped the guard a 20 and he let me in." I said laughing. "What, man if they let you in then they will leave anyone in like that. I have to tell Vince." Jeff Replied. "No wait I was just kidding, I work for WWF Magazine, the name is Katie McAllister, that was the name that they gave me in school so no one would know I was a McMahon.""I am looking for Vince." I said. "Well he is more than likely in his office doing the work for tonight's raw, go talk to Mary his secretary, she let you know. ok?" said Jeff. "Ok thanks, oh yeah by the way it was nice meeting you Mr. Hardy." I replied. "Well the pleasure was all mine and you can call me Jeff." he said. "Thanks, see ya." I said as I made my way to Vince's door.  
  
~~~~ TBC~~~~~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The receptionist was sitting at her desk! "Excuse me, Would I be able to see Mr. McMahon? I said. "I am sorry, he is in a meeting and can't be distrubed." she replied. Oh my gosh, I can't believe no one here knows who I am. This is crazy. I thought to myself. "Well Can you please tell him that his daughter is here to see him.' I musted out. "You are not Stephanie, you are not Vince's daughter. So please leave before I have to call security for impressionating a McMahon." she replied. "Just call and ask him if he can see Katie." i replied getting a little aggreviated. "No, I can't." she replied. "Fine, then I will go see him myself." I said as I walked towards his door and opened it. "Wait, miss you can not go in there, I am calling security." Mary said as she called the security desk. "DAD" I yelled as I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk reading the documents for the day. "This crazy lady is calling security on me." I kept going. "Katherine what are you doing here." he said as the guard grabbed me. 'DADDY" I yelled. "Mr. McMahon we will have this young lady gone and sent to jail fo~~~" before the guard could continue Vince answered. "Wait no, this is my daughter Katie. It's ok." The left me go and apoligized for all the trouble. Mary the secretary even came in and apoligized for her behaver.  
  
"I am really sorry Mrs. McMahon, its just that no one really met Vince's other daughter. I am sorry." Mary replied. "No really I understand, it is ok." I told her. After everyone left my dad asked me what I was doing here. " Well I went to get my keys to go to the store, and I found that Shane took my car and that he took his keys to the truck. So I figured I would come down here and see if I can possibly take your car." I said with my daddy please smile. " Well. Kate, I have to go somewhere after work and Steph is going with me, so you can ask her about taking her car." he said. "Ok, dad where can I find her?" "Well I will call her." Dad got on the phone and had Steph down there in a Jiffy.  
  
"What do you want pain in the butt?" My lovely sister said before she even heard the story. I explained how Shane took my car and did not leave the keys to the truck. After Stephane laughed for a while, she said "Sure, sis, take it but careful ok?' "I will, thanks love you Steffie Bug Boo." I said. "Hey don't call me that Katie Bug Pie." she yelled as I walking out the door. I guess I was not paying attention and I bumped right into someone. "Oh man I am sorry." It was Jeff again. "Hey, since I keep bumping into each other want to go to lunch." I said. "Sure I am done for the day, lets go." Jeff replied with a smile. We got into Steph's car and drove away  
  
~*~*~ To be like totally continued~*~*~  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

We drove around like what seemed like forever. "So, Jeff, where would you like to eat?" I said. "Well actually I am tired of all this fancy food when we are on the road, woiuld you mind going to McDonald's?" he said. I had secretly wanted to go for a good ole burger myself. "Nope not at all. Let's go." We pulled into a nearby drive thru at McDonald's order, and then went to the beach to eat. Jeff and I sat and talked for what seemed like hours. "You know what, Katie sometimes I just wish that I can be treated like a normal person, not some superstar. I mean I would love to go somewhere and not have 50 million screaming girls chase me. You know what I mean, wait you don't know what I mean." he said feeling bad for the last remark that he made. "Yeah I understand what you mean, but in a different way, I sometimes wish that my family would include me." Now Jeff looked interested, he didn't know Vince was my dad but I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. I needed to know if he liked me for me or that fact that I was the bosses little girl. And that he would get further in the business if he dated me. "I mean I love my family but my brother and sister always get ahead you know, and especially my sister she is so whinny but she is the apple of my dad's eye." "That reminds me of Vince's family." He said while laughing, not realizing how close to the truth he was. We just talked for hours about all things and then we took a ride back to his place. "Well Jeff, I have to go I have school in the morning." Jeff kissed me on the cheek and side I will see you again. He was a totally gentleman and I really liked him. He was not the Punky Brewster Rainbow Bright Wacko freak that Stephanie said Billy Gunn called him. He was sweet That what started our relationship and started the ending to it.   
  
That is what brings me up today. Well actually one week ago. When Jeff finally found out the truth that I was indeed a McMahon. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had spent the night with Jeff like I did most of the time. We had been together 11 months and I loved him more than the day that I met him. The only bad thing is that I never did tell him the truth about my family. And I figured that I would tell him sooner or later not yet, that was until he came through the door.   
  
"KATE". he yelled. "What Jeff I am coming." I yelled back. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you not tell me that you were a McMahon, that you were Vince's daughter?" he sputtered showing me a picture of him and me." "Who told you that I am a McMahon?" I asked. "Well I took the pictures in to show Chris Jericho, and he was like, what does Vince think about you dating Kate? And I said why does it matter to Vince? And Chris said well if you were dating my daughter I would be wondering to. Now Katie are you going to admit it?" he yelled "I guess not." He said Before I could even answer. He started to walk out. " Jeff, I am sorry, Yes I admit that I am Vince's daughter, but I wanted to make sure you liked me for me and not because I was Vince's daughter. Please forgive me. I said as I started to cry. "You know what I loved you, It would not have changed anything, Katie. But you could not tell me, and our entire relationship was based on a lie, one big fat lie." "Please Jeff, I love you, please don't leave me." I screamed as the tears rolled down my face. thats when he walked out the door and did not come back.  
  
  
I diecided tonight is the night that I will tell everyone everything. It was my time to go out there. No one knew not even my dad. The music blared and I walked out into the ring. "Who is this girl? Jr said into the microphone. The audience sat there and waited. I grabbed the microphone and began to speak.  
  
"Now I know you all have no idea what I am doing here or who I am, but I need to call someone out and talk to them. Vince can you please come out here? No chance started and Vince made his way to the ring.  



End file.
